


mystique

by fan_nerd



Series: a match worth waiting for [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Yuuri reeks of being an alpha, and everyone on the scent spectrum can tell. He’s drunk and staggering, and he’s nearly knocking people out with the force of his desires, raw and open. Victor is still on suppressants, of course, but even he can tell that Yuuri is a mess of a man, and by god, for what feels like the first time, Victor wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> response to [a tumblr fic request](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/154690146643)!! feel free to like/rb/comment there too.
> 
> more omega victor for your soul ♥

Victor spends a lot of time thinking about the omegas around him. There’s always so much talk amongst them about fervent heats and passionate sex, uninhibited by suppressors.

He’s not really sure where he fits in, as a highly competitive figure skater. There’s no life for him on the ice if he doesn’t stifle the business about his being an omega, let alone coming off of his suppressors and limiting his practice time every few months. He can always feel it coming on, but he’s been choking down medicine either against his will or with his express permission since he was twelve, and it never, ever ceases to silence the urge to be mated crawling under his skin despite his inability act on it.

He sates himself in other ways, drinking in the pleasures of life, often coupling with betas who don’t care what his secondary gender is and wouldn’t be able to note his scent even if he _wasn’t_  taking shots to his glands to disguise it.

Life takes a swift, sharp turn when Yuuri Katsuki bumbles into his life - into all of the skaters’ lives, honestly - at that banquet. The after parties can be somewhat interesting, yes, but Victor can truthfully say he would have never thought he’d find a fellow skater so alluring in all of his drunken fever.

Yuuri _reeks_  of being an alpha, and everyone on the scent spectrum can tell. He’s drunk and staggering, and he’s nearly knocking people out with the force of his desires, raw and open. Victor is still on suppressants, of course, as he’s just won for the fifth year in a row, but even he can tell that Yuuri is a mess of a man, and by god, for what feels like the first time, Victor _wants_.

Victor feels struck as Yuuri grinds up against him, breathing hot on Victor’s skin, and an itch under his skin is yelling, _What are you waiting for, make him yours!_

Victor waits and he wants, loving every moment that the two of them are connected by bare skin. Urgent need thrums in his ears, which are pounding with the concurrent feeling of his medicine working overtime to kill his ability to carry a child or reciprocate the overt scenting Yuuri is trying to present.

He pulls away and dreams of that night, bones aching, thighs trembling. Victor wants to come slick down his thighs as he masturbates, remembering Yuuri’s watery eyes and his open invitation. He chases him down with hungry thoughts, heated fingers, open eyes and a bottle of suppressants he chucks the moment he steps off of the plane.

It takes months of push and pull, _months_  of these long nights and foreign aches between his shoulder blades, months of wondering if that party was just a fever dream, before Yuuri leans in nervously to kiss him and Victor realizes everything is real.

Yuuri is an alpha, a beautiful, timid alpha, and his scent makes Victor heady and childish. Partway into the fall, when their relationship really begins to soar, Victor comes slick between his thighs, gaping at the sensation, and he falls into a heat far more encompassing than he could have dreamed.

(He hasn’t had a real one since he was fifteen, after all.)

Yuuri sings to him softly, holds his hands through the parts that terrify him, and all Victor can think of during his haze is that he’s glad. He’s glad Yuuri is his alpha. He wouldn’t have it any other way but with this beautiful, gorgeous, _sexy, alluring man, who smells like heaven and scents like hell -_

“Oh god, Victor, stop,” Yuuri whispers with a flush high on his cheeks. “You’re just coming out of your heat’s first phase, you know. There’s still a week left.”

“But that’s the fun part, right?” Victor asks softly, touching the soft skin of Yuuri’s hands. He’s done his research, and if the articles are true, he’ll spend the next few days having the time of his life, and he’ll have Yuuri to thank.

“Yes,” Yuuri replies, brushing Victor’s bangs out of his face. “That’s the fun part, or so they say.”

The next day, Victor is lucid and Yuuri makes quick work of him when they both agree that the time is right, pushing Victor open wide and making him stick out his tongue, beg, and moan.

Yuuri’s scent surrounds him, and Victor thinks, _I could get used to this_ , to the bliss of Yuuri’s knot, to the feeling of slick hot between them, to the tight, sweaty grasp of Yuuri’s hands within his own while he mewls and cries and comes.

“You’re doing great,” Yuuri whispers softly, a nervous smile on his face. “You feel okay?”

“I need more,” Victor moans weakly, feeling his legs twitch with exhaustion, but his abdomen is hallowed out and he’s eager, hot under the skin for as much as his alpha can give. “Please, Yuuri, please.”

“Alright,” Yuuri agrees easily, leaning down to kiss Victor slowly, crooking his fingers inside of the taller man. “But let’s take it slow. We’ve already done it three times today.”

“I could live like this,” Victor says easily, laying a hand on his groin and watching Yuuri’s eyes widen when he slips his fingers beside Yuuri’s at his own entrance. “Tied to you, feeling your knot filling me up, stuck in bed like a proper, spoiled omega.”

“God,” Yuuri turns away, flushing deeply, unable to look his partner in the face. “You really want to make a fool out of me.”

“But you’ll be my fool,” Victor whispers, adjusting his ankles so that Yuuri has to bend at the waist and feel Victor’s breath hot on his neck. “And I’ll be yours.”

Yuuri moans and pulls their fingers out of Victor’s hole, eager to knot his mate again, and again and again.

Later, when Victor is oversexed and drained and sore in every limb, he grins like a maniac and takes a picture with Yuuri, who looks just as dead-tired as he is.

They perhaps go a bit overboard for their first mating session, but Victor could not possibly be more pleased, and he thinks to himself that it is this - the quiet bliss of being able to smell Yuuri and hold him in his arms - _this_  is what all those omegas were talking about. The sex was incredible, of course, but this?

This, he wouldn’t trade for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> chat w/ me or send me a request! [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
